I do
by alonewithmydreams
Summary: "I promise to always give you my best." - A little fluff fic about you and your husband Sam. You remember your wedding day and share a sweet moment with Sam. -I made an alternate ending/continuation and it is called Goodnight Kisses and it is rated M if you wish to read it.


EDIT: I have updated with a new fic on this storyline with a lemon, so it's kind of an alternate ending of sorts and if you would like to read it, it is called Goodnight Kisses :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, but if I did, Sam would finally get his happy ending.

* * *

You roll over on to your side, facing the wall and moving away from your heater of a husband.

But when you move closer to the cold wall he just follows your movements and curls up behind your back. Lazily, he swings an arm over you and you can feel his warm breath against your bare back. You smile and decide being warm isn't too bad when you feel this in love. You think about how much you and Sam have grown to love each other.

_"Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

_"I do." He then turned to his bride. "I promise to protect, worship and love you deeply. To kill the spiders and monsters and keep you safe. I promise to help you with the dishes and making dinner. To make you smile always. I promise to always give you my very best as your husband, lover and best friend." He smiles at his bride with glossy eyes._

_"Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

_Turning to the groom, she smiles and says, "I do." She has tears in her eyes from hearing his vows. "And I promise to love you with all my heart, to respect you and to support you, even when I think you're being silly. To laugh at your jokes. To rub your back after a long day. I promise to always tell you how much I love you. I promise to always give you my very best as your wife, lover and best friend." She's crying now and tries to hold the emotion in. _

_They are announced husband and wife and the couple takes each others hands and kisses and passionate and loving kiss. They then turn to the crowd and walk back down the aisle holding hands and smiling ear to ear._

Almost two years later and you still feel as deeply in love as you were on your wedding day.

You turn to face your husband and look at his sleeping form. He looks so peaceful and gentle when he's asleep. You smile and run your fingers along his shoulder and upper chest, feeling his smooth skin under yours.

He stirs slightly under your touch and flips onto his back. "You okay?" He asks sleepily.

"Yeah, I'm really good." You reply, scooting closer to him and running your hand over his bare chest. "Just thinking."

"About what?" He asks, shivering under your touch.

"I was thinking about how much I love you, Sam."

"I love you too, _." He replies, wrapping one arm around you and using the other to hold your hand on his chest.

"Goodnight, Sammy." You lean over him and bend down to kiss him on the lips.

He kisses you back, pulling you down over him and begins to rub circles on your back with his hands. He kisses along your jawline down to your neck, moving his hands lower to your hips where he grabs you slightly and rubs his thumbs against your skin. He continues to kiss along your neck and you blow soft breath against his neck. You moan slightly and he starts to nip on the side of your neck. His strong hands bring your hips down to grind against his. You straddle him and rub your hands across his chest, feeling all the contours and firm muscle along his abdomen.

He finds your lips again and you kiss each other one more time, long and slow, feeling his lips catch yours you move with one another just perfectly, entwining your hands together. You collapse against his strong chest and catch your breath.

He wraps his arms around you and kisses your hair. "Goodnight, _."

* * *

Oh, Sammy ;) this totally could have gotten way smutty... I might do an alternate ending later with a more lemony theme if you guys want. (I want to hehe.)

Anyways, here is a fic with Sam per ReginaJoyce's request :) Please review and let me know what you think! And if you ever want to send me a prompt for a story or want to read something specific, please message me :))


End file.
